Late at Night
by booklover1989
Summary: What Daryl Dixon thinks about late at night.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first piece of writing. Hope you enjoy. Also, this is not fully edited. Sorry for any mistakes. I will come back and edit when I have time. **

**I own nothing**.

"Daryl..." she moans his name quietly into the still night. Her nails dig into his skin where they are splayed across his chest. Her small breasts heave as she rides him harder. He leaves hot open mouthed kisses across her neck. When he gets to the spot behind her ear that always seems to drive her wild, her pussy grips him tighter and he barely resists the urge to flip her onto her back and fuck her into the mattress.

"Fuck Beth," he grunts out between clenched teeth into her neck gripping her hips tighter and thrusting hard up into her body. She's so tight and so wet it takes everything he has not to come before she does.

He reaches a hand in between their bodies and finds her clit with his thumb. He starts rubbing tight circles around it. Beth moans louder at the contact and throws her head back in pleasure, grinding down harder onto his cock.

He's never seen anything more beautiful in his life than Beth Greene naked and on top of his body. Her blonde hair is nearly white in the sliver of the moonlight that shines into the room. A slight sheen of sweat covers her body as she works him hard.

"Cum for me Beth" he pants out, trying to hold back his own orgasm knowing she's close to the edge. His words tip her over and she clenches tight around his cock as she stutters in her rhythm. He kisses her hard to silence her screams as she cums. He cock is close to bursting. And just as he feels that familiar warm tingle that signals his impending release he jolts awake and nearly hits his head on the top bunk of his cell.

His heart is racing as he stares at the familiar surroundings of his cell. It was just a dream. A dream that felt so real his cock is aching and he's harder than he's ever been. Without thought his hand reaches into his boxers and pulls his dick out. He starts to stroke himself hard and fast desperate for release. He can still practically taste her mouth and her weight. The images of her riding his cock are still so vivid in mind that it doesn't take long before he releases onto his stomach.

He cleans himself up and lays back on the bed. He's breathless as he comes down from the high. He waits for the impending guilt to come like it has the past three times this week. A different dream every time but always starring Beth. Always waking right before he comes. Always finishing himself to the images of Hershel's youngest daughter. However, this time the guilt doesn't come. He doesn't know if he's gotten used to dirty thoughts he's been having about the farmer's daughter or if he just doesn't care anymore.

He thinks back on how this all started. He had been sitting at dinner with Rick and Hershel a week ago talking about the next run. Beth had come over to say hello and tell her father that she was tired and wanted to take a quick nap before she helped cleaned up after dinner. She kissed her father's cheek and smiled at Rick. She then looked over to him with a small smile and slowly turned away to head for her cell.

He thought nothing of it. Just sweet little Beth Greene smiling at him just like she does everyone. He didn't really pay her any attention. She was family of course but still a kid. An 18 year old teenage girl that he knew nothing about. Just that she sang and took care of Lil Asskicker when Rick was busy.

Thinking about Judith reminded him that he needed to ask Beth what she needed for the little girl. He had excused himself from the conversation and headed towards Beth's cell to catch her before she was asleep.

When he got to her cell he didn't stop to listen for her soft snores before he looked in. He wasn't listening at all to the sounds around him. Just in a hurry to catch her. So he didn't stop or hesitate before opening her privacy curtain, something he still cursed himself for. For when he opened it he had not expected to find Beth on her back with her little tank top pushed up to expose her tits. He didn't expect to see one hand tweaking her nipple while the other was shoved down her in panties with her fingers obviously buried in her pussy. Her eyes were closed and her head was thrown back. She was making small little whimpers.

He was stunned. For a second he couldn't move and his eyes drank in the sight of her smooth pale skin and soft curves. Her small breasts perfect size for a just a handful of flesh and her nipples were perfectly pink and hard. He was instantly hard. His pants tight and uncomfortable.

After he realized what he was seeing he high tailed it out of there fast. Not stopping until he was in the cool evening air just outside the prison's doors. He hoped she hadn't heard or seen him. His face was flushed red with embarrassment and arousal. He pulled a cigarette from the pack in his shirt pocket and lit it. Taking a deep drag he tried to settle his racing heart.

He was confused at his reaction towards her. He had never seen Beth as anything more than a girl. He had never thought of her in a sexual way. Seeing her like that however made him realize she wasn't just a young girl anymore. She was had grown up. She obviously had needs. A traitorous thought entered his mind about wanting to satisfy those needs for her before he shut that down in its tracks. He had no business thinking of her that way.

Despite not being a kid anymore he refused to entertain naughty thoughts about Hershel's daughter. He resolved to never think about what he saw again. He was twenty years older than her and it made him feel perverted about how fast his dick reacted to her.

He managed to shut down any thoughts he had about her for the first couple of days after. He avoided any seeing her around the prison by hunting and taking his meals late. He thought it was working. He thought he purged her from his mind. But just when he started to relax the dreams came.

And now as he lay here in his bed he knew he was fucked. All he wanted to do was bury himself inside of her and see if her pussy was just as tight as he dreamed it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites, follows and comments! Here is Chapter 2. I don't have an update schedule because I have a two year old and a seven week old so I'll be updating when I can. Once again, thank you!**

The next night Daryl sat in the guard tower smoking his third cigarette of the day. He usually tries to limit the amount of cigarettes he smokes because they've become a rare find but he couldn't help himself today. He was in a foul mood. He couldn't have been a bigger dick today if he'd tried.

He couldn't sleep for shit the rest of the night. His cock was still aching, not satisfied with just his hand. His mind wouldn't shut off either. She was all he could think about. So after a few fitful hours of trying to sleep, he decided to go hunting at sunrise to clear his mind.

Of course that didn't work out as planned. He tracked a deer for miles and miles until he finally caught up to it. However, he missed the kill shot because he was distracted and wasn't concentrating hard enough. The deer took off like a shot. He sprinted after her cursing himself.

When he finally caught up to the fallen animal, a walker had already started feasting on it. Pissed off, he pulled out his knife and stalked towards what had once been a very skinny man. Once he was close enough Daryl kicked the bastard away from the deer. Infuriated at losing the meat he knew they all needed, he repeatedly kicked the walker on every part of his body before finally putting his knife through it's temple.

When he finally got back to the prison covered in walker guts and blood from taking his anger out on any walker that crossed his path, it was late afternoon. All he had to show for his efforts was two measly squirrels and one rabbit. It wasn't nearly enough to feed everyone but it was better than nothing.

He found Carol doing laundry and dropped his kills next to her, grunting something that sounded like "here". He started to walk away towards the prison doors to take a much needed shower when he felt someone grabbing his arm. He whirled around and yanked his arm from Carol's grip snarling "what the fuck do you want?" He saw the hurt flash in Carol's eyes before they softened into concern. He didn't give a fuck at the moment. Daryl just wanted to be alone.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright" she told him.

"M'fine." He grunted. Turning back around and leaving her there. He heard her disappointed sigh but ignored it.

Daryl took a shower, skipped dinner, snapped at four other people, and decided to take the first watch even though he was exhausted. With the anger still coursing through his veins he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

As he took another drag of his cigarette Daryl tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He wasn't even sure why he was angry anymore. He lost a deer. So fucking what. Shit happens. Yeah they could have all used the meat but it wasn't something that should make him this angry.

Once again his thoughts drifted back to Beth. He had briefly seen her earlier. She had been opening her mouth to say something to him and he just turned around and walked away from her. Also when he went to go tell Rick that he was going to take watch she had been standing next to him with the baby in her arms. Daryl completely ignored her confused looks and refused to make eye contact with her. Pretending that she wasn't even there. He couldn't look at her. He knew if he did he wouldn't stop. And the last thing she needed was some dirty redneck eye fucking her.

He stubbed out his cigarette just as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He figured it was Glenn coming to take over his watch even though he wasn't supposed to come for another two hours. Sometimes Glenn like to come up here with Maggie for some alone time. He scanned the yard looking for anything out of the ordinary as the door opened.

He smelled her before he even saw her and he went rigid. Vanilla and a floral scent that he could never place. He turned to see Beth with a bowl in her hands and a determined look on her face. She had on a pair of jeans and black tank top that contrasted nicely with her pale skin. He started to really look her over when he caught himself and looked down. He started chewing on his thumb without even realizing it.

"I noticed you skipped dinner and I figured you were hungry" she said softly and held out the bowl to him.

Daryl thought about ignoring her some more but he figured by the look in her eyes and the way she firmly held the bowl out to him, she wasn't going to leave until he took it. So he reached out and grabbed it, making sure not to touch any part of her hand as he did. He mumbled out a thanks and turned back around to scan the prison yard once again.

Daryl waited to hear the sound of her leaving but it was nothing but silent in the guard tower. After a moment he heard her footsteps but when he turned to look she had sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before she came up.

When she realized he wasn't going to acknowledge her presence she began to speak.

"Did I do something to piss you off?"

He just shook his head and went back to staring out into black nothingness and put the bowl down beside him, not hungry at all.

"So then what's the reason you've been ignoring me and avoiding me for a while?"

Daryl snorted at that. He didn't think they interacted enough for her to notice that. He usually only talked to her when he went to see Judith or to ask if she needed anything when he was going on a run.

"Don't flatter yourself girl. I ain't got no reason to avoid ya or talk to ya" Daryl replied making her to put enough derision in his voice so as to not leave any room for doubt. It's bad enough he couldn't stop thinking about fucking her. He didn't need her to know it. He didn't even bother looking at her when replied.

It was quiet for a moment and he started to think she was about to leave, until he heard her voice, hard as steel saying "bullshit".

At that he finally looked at her. Her face was calm but her big blue eyes showed the slightest hint of anger. He was embarrassed to admit but it turned him on slightly to hear her sound so forceful. He never expected little Beth Greene to call him out on his shit. An image of her on all fours with him behind her spanking her ass flashed through his mind before he shook the thought away.

He has never been more thankful he was able to always keep his face blank because he didn't want to imagine her reaction if she knew what he was thinking.

"What did you say?" He shot back at her. His voice quiet but deadly. He was expecting her to backtrack like most people did when he used that tone, but of course Beth continued to surprise him.  
>"You heard me. I said bullshit Daryl. You've been acting like I have the plague. Leaving the room every time I enter it no matter what you're doing." She stood up and starting walking towards him, anger fueling her steps.<p>

"You've also been taking your meals late. At first I didn't think it was about me but I've been watching you. You seem fine with everyone else but me. I don't get it" she huffed out. "If you don't want to be around me then fine. Whatever. But at least have the courtesy to tell me what I did."

She had stepped into his personal space jabbing a finger into his chest. He didn't even know Beth had this much fire in her but then again he never cared enough to pay attention. Having her in his personal space though was making him panic. He could feel himself growing hard, his cock twitching in pants just from being this close to her. So Daryl did what he always did when he felt cornered. He lashed out at her.

"You best get your damn hands off me girl!" He yelled at her. She was surprised enough to do just that, letting her hand drop but she didn't back up.

He started walking forward hoping to make her back up but she stood her ground, so all his actions did was put them chest to chest. He could feel her tits pressed up against him. She was breathing heavy from her anger and her chest heaved just like in his dream. Lust coursed through his body. His cock was fully hard now and he knew she could feel it against her stomach. She shivered and her nipples hardened. He could feel them through her thin tank top that she wore with no bra.

He looked into her eyes and he started to lose what little control he had with the desire he saw there. She couldn't possibly be attracted to him, could she? He was old and mean but here she was nipples hard, pupils darkened with lust for him. She reached a hand up towards his face and he started to lean down, his self-control shattered the moment she touched his face.

Just before his lips touched hers, they heard loud footsteps coming up the stairs. He jumped back as if burned and walked over to where he left his bowl of whatever food it was, he hasn't bothered to look, and tried to get his breathing under control. Beth brushed by him softly saying "this isn't over" as she headed towards the door. It opened to reveal Glenn. She smiled at her brother in law before taking off.

He stayed up there to talk with Glenn and to eat his dinner. Daryl wanted to make sure she hadn't stayed around waiting for him. He couldn't handle it right now. He was confused and horny as fuck. The only thing he knew for sure was once again he would be stroking his cock to images of Beth before he went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am sooo sorry this took so long. After that horrible mid-season finale I needed a few days to get over the shock enough to be able to write again. Of course then life got busy. So here it is. Sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something out. Also, I cannot thank you enough for all the follows, reviews, and favorites! I honestly didn't even think anyone would read this. I haven't been able to reply but I will as soon as I get the chance! So here it is. Please enjoy. **

One week. That's how long Daryl has been able to avoid Beth. Not that he was counting the days or anything. He wasn't paying attention to Beth at all. Nope. Not at all. At least that's what he told himself as he made his way to his cell. It wasn't for a lack of trying on her part. She tried to corner him after most meals but he stuck by Hershel until she had to relent and take care of Judith. He also took the latest watch so she couldn't come into the guard tower. And if she tried to find him during the day randomly, he would find the need to go hunting. It had been quiet the last few days though. Daryl was starting to believe she gave up.

It was late now and Daryl was looking forward to getting some sleep. It had been an extremely long day. He went on a run with Glenn and it had been more difficult than expected. Gathering some supplies from a deserted neighborhood was fast and simple. The houses were basically untouched. Only a few walkers inside a few of the homes. But as they came out of the last house a small herd of about 50 walkers burst through the trees so they had to fight their way to the car. It was a close call a few times but he and Glenn managed to escape unharmed. Now all he wanted to do lay down and pass out for a few hours.

He entered his cell and laid his crossbow against the wall. When he turned towards his bed he nearly had a heart attack. Sitting there on his bed waiting patiently for Daryl to notice her was Beth.

"Jesus fucking Christ Beth! What the fuck are you doing in here?" He snarled at her, not happy about being taken off  
>guard. How he hadn't noticed her, Daryl had no idea.<p>

She stated calmly back at him, unfazed by his attitude. "You've been doing such a good job at avoiding me, I figured this was the only way to get you alone."

He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to do nothing but bolt out the cell and be far away from Beth Greene. Another part of him, mostly the lower part, was thrilled that he was alone with her and that she sought him out.

"Look Beth, I'm fucking too tired for this shit right now. So go the fuck back to your own cell."

"Yeah, so you can just avoid me some more. I don't think so Daryl Dixon." Her voice was soft but determined.

He knew she wasn't going anywhere. He was still determined to ignore her though. He leaned against the wall and lit a cigarette. He didn't usually smoke in cell but he hoped, almost childishly, that it would annoy her enough to leave. Daryl had no such luck.

They stood there in a stare off, silently daring the other to crack first and break the uncomfortable silence that filled the room. But what Beth didn't know is that Daryl is used to this. Making people feel unwelcome with by just staring at them. She may have more steel in her then he ever thought her capable of but she still didn't have a chance in hell of breaking him down.

After a few minutes Beth finally realized this and heaved out a heavy sigh.

"It's okay you know," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"What the hell you talking bout girl?" He was confused.

She stood up and walked closer to him, making Daryl fidget uncomfortably. He couldn't back up and he hated being cornered. He dropped him cigarette accidentally and used his foot to put it out.

"It's okay to want me Daryl." She was so close now he could feel her warm breath on his neck. Her big blue eyes were wide and honest, as she stared up at him.

He snorted at that even though his dick twitched in his pants at her words and proximity.

"You're just a kid Beth. Stop tryin to play big girl games you don't understand."

He crossed his arms over his chest trying to put some distance between them. However it only resulted in his arms brushing her chest and his desire go up a notch.

His words must have pissed her off. The fire was back in her eyes as she narrowed them and hissed, "I am NOT a kid. And you sure as hell didn't seem to think I was when your hard dick was pressed against my stomach."

"Look Beth..." he started to say but he was cut off when she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips roughly against his.

He was stunned for a moment, unable to respond. Just when she started to pull away he threaded his fingers through her hair and responded with an enthusiasm that surprised them both. He crushed his lips against her soft ones, licking her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened up and Daryl wasted no time before plunging his tongue into her mouth desperate to taste her. And disappointed he was not. She tasted sweet. Sweeter than anything he ever tasted before and it made him wonder briefly if her pussy tasted just as sweet.

She let out a low and pressed herself against his body, once again feeling how much he wanted her. Just as his hand left her hair to go grab her waist, she broke the kiss and pulled away from him. They both panted softly trying to regain their breath. She turned to leave but paused at his cell door.

"I'm not a little kid Daryl. Come find me when you're ready to play big boy games" And with that she was gone.

His mind was a jumbled mess, trying to make sense of everything that just happened. One thing stood out however, Beth Greene was not as innocent as he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok say I'm extremely nervous to post this. Let me know what you think. **

Daryl was out of breath. He was running faster than he had ever ran before. His legs felt like lead and it hurt like hell every time he had to lift them to take another step. His chest was on fire and his throat burned with every breath he took. He wanted to stop. He wanted to give up. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. Not with the giant herd behind him. Not with the growling and groans still too close for liking, even though it felt like they'd been running for hours. So instead of collapsing he tightened his grip on Beth's arm and kept going.

It was well into the night before they put enough distance between them and the herd. They both collapsed on the ground outside a small cabin. Daryl knew they needed to catch their breath before clearing it. Beth laid beside him panting harder than he would of thought possible if he hadn't been doing the same. She was drenched in sweat, her t-shirt sticking to her body. She turned to look at him and let out a half hysterical little laugh, like she couldn't believe they were still alive. One side of his mouth started to twitch up into a smile before he caught himself because to be honest, he couldn't believe they were either. It was supposed to be a simple run.

After the kiss that night in his cell, Daryl had been on edge. He didn't go out of his way to avoid Beth anymore but he was waiting to see what she would do. After a week he started to relax thinking she meant it when she said he would have to come to her. And she did mean it. Daryl caught her looking at him sometimes, mostly because he couldn't stop himself from always looking for her every time they were in the same room. However, Beth would just smile and look away. He couldn't decide if he was more relieved or disappointed that she didn't seek him out again. It didn't stop his thoughts about her or the dreams. He was dealing though. Not well but he hadn't caved either.

It was a month after that kiss that Beth had surprised them all in the council meeting about the next run. Apparently she had been secretly training with Michonne. She told everyone she was sick of not being able to defend herself and she wanted to help out more. She wanted to go on runs. Of course this caused a debate to start immediately. Daryl wasn't listening to them, although he heard things like "too dangerous" and the like. He was busy watching Beth. She stood there quietly letting them discuss it. He expected her to yell. To throw a fit about not being listened to. She didn't though.

It wasn't until Hershel, who had been quiet this whole time, yell out for everyone to shut up. He turned to Beth and asked her if she had anything to add before they calmly, he emphasized that word, discussed it.

Beth, looking more mature then Daryl had ever seen her, said firmly, "Yes I do daddy, thank you. I know you all think I can't handle myself and that's okay because I haven't shown it. I haven't been given the opportunity too. As much as I love that you all want to keep me safe, you won't be able to forever. Keeping me locked up in here won't do me any good if something were to happen. I would be stuck out there with no skills and no knowledge of how to keep myself alive. I'll be dead faster than anyone."

She paused there. Daryl could see she won some people over but definitely not Rick or Maggie. So softer this time she said, "I NEED to do this. You trust me to watch Judith. Now I need you to help me keep Judith safe. I'm always with her and she will need me to be able to keep her safe. I can't protect her if I can't even protect myself." And with that she walked out.

Rick seemed convinced after that but Maggie was still arguing that it was stupid to let her go. Not able to take it anymore Daryl interrupted her. "I'll do it. I'll take her on an easy run. She's right." Hershel agreed with him and that was that. Beth was going on her first run.

The next afternoon the two of them left in one of the cars, heading towards a small town that Daryl had already scouted. He knew it would be safe enough for her first time out. The problem came when the car suddenly broke down halfway there. Daryl had just been about to ask Beth to try the engine again after he thought he found the problem, when he noticed that she hadn't moved and seemed frozen in place. Turning around he saw what froze her. Hundreds of walkers were pouring out of the trees right ahead of where they were. Daryl froze for one second before grabbing Beth's arm, screaming at her to run.

Now here they were, tired and sore, finally able to lose the walkers after running for so long. He knew he needed to get up to clear the cabin. Otherwise they would be too exposed outside. So Daryl forced himself to get up. He held out a hand to help Beth to her feet. She grasped his hand and held tightly. Her touch sent a jolt through his arm. She didn't let go right away but right when Daryl was about to yank his hand back she let go and smiled knowingly at him. He growled low at her, irritated that she could read him so well.

"Get your knife out. Stay behind me" he murmured softly to her in his rough voice, nodding towards the cabin behind him.

Once she had her knife in hand he turned with his crossbow up and ready and walked to the door. He knocked loudly on it and waited. When he heard no sounds he threw the door open and looked around. It was a small cabin with a little kitchen and a tiny living room with a fireplace. It was covered in dust. In the back was one bedroom and a bathroom. There were no walkers and it looked like the people hadn't been here in a long time. Probably hadn't been even before the turn.

He came back out to find Beth rummaging through the kitchen. She smiled and tossed him a full bottle of water and gestured to the counter. He nodded his thanks and gulped it down greedily. He walked over to where Beth was and saw that there were a couple of cans of pork and beans, a few more water bottles, two energy bars, and a can of corn. It was enough to get them through until they could get back to the prison tomorrow.

"So what's the plan?" Beth asked as she took a sip of her water and leaned against the counter.

"We'll stay here tonight. Walk back to the car tomorrow. Then straight back to the prison."

"What about the supplies we needed?"

"They can wait. Just wanna get back."

She nodded her head at him and set about getting dinner ready, which was just opening the cans of beans, while he secured the cabin. Once he was sure they were locked up tight for the night he joined Beth in the living room. He sat on the opposite end of the couch as her, as far as possible. She handed him his cold can and he got to eating.

Thankfully they ate in silence, Beth not filling it with mindless chatter like she usually would. It was nice. Once they finished, Daryl told her he would take the couch and she could have the bed. No use in keeping watch when they were both exhausted and he was sure they were safe for the night. She looked like she wanted to argue but held her tongue and left for the bedroom.

Daryl plopped himself onto the couch and tried not to think. He was out here alone with Beth and the temptation was there. She was so close in the other room and he tried not to imagine going in there. How she might be surprised but happy he finally sought her out. He tried not see himself taking off her clothes and burying his face in what he was sure had to be a sweet pussy. It made him hard thinking of sinking his dick right into her.

A loud sound coming from outside drove Daryl from his perverted thoughts with a groan. The hunter strained his ears to hear the sound again. There was another loud bang and he walked over to the window by the door, crossbow in hand to look between the boards that covered it. He couldn't see anything from that window so he moved to the one next to the fireplace. There. It was a walker banging up against the side of the cabin.

He heard a sound behind him and saw that Beth had come out to see what was happening. She looked at him with a question in her eyes.

"Walker," he grunted at her turning his attention back to the window. He went to the door and started to remove the barricade he made from in front of it.

"Stay here. Gonna take care of it." Not waiting for her reply he slipped outside as quietly as he could. He made his way around the side and saw the walker still banging against the window. He made quick work of putting a bolt through its eye. While he was retrieving it he heard Beth scream his name from the front of the cabin.

His blood turned to ice and he felt panicked as he ran to where she was. Daryl turned the corner to see she was on the ground right outside the door with a huge walker pinning her down. He had to be at least twice the size of Daryl.

He hadn't had time to reload his bow so he unsheathed his knife as he ran to her. The oversized walker was so close to taking a chunk out of her neck when Daryl stabbed it through the temple.

He rolled the dead weight off of her and hauled Beth into the cabin by her arm. Probably harder than he needed too but the ice in his veins turned into white hot fire as the rage built in him. He couldn't believe she had been so stupid. She didn't even have her knife on her. He slammed the door and barricaded it once again before he whirled around and started yelling at her.

"What the hell were you thinkin girl huh? I told you to fucking stay inside!"

"I just wanted to help!" Beth yelled back at him, anger clear in her voice.

"I didn't need your god damn help! And how the fuck where you going to help without a fucking weapon huh? Are you that fucking stupid?" He was in her face now. He had her back against the wall. He had been walking towards her as he yelled and didn't even know it. All he knew is he almost lost her and it fucking scared him.

"I wasn't thinking okay. I just didn't want you out there by yourself." Her voice wasn't as loud as before but was still as angry as before.

"I can take care of myself Beth! You fucking know that. I almost lost ya cuz you're being stupid!"

She said nothing this time was just breathing hard. It was then he finally realized how close they were again. It seemed to keep happening like this. He stared down at her lips as she ran her tongue across them. He started to step back when he realized he was about to kiss her, but an image of her underneath that walker flashed through his mind and he lost it.

Daryl slammed his lips down on hers roughly. He kissed her desperately. She responded in kind with just as much as force. Daryl's mind finally shut off and he didn't think anymore. Couldn't. All he could do was feel. Feel Beth's hot tongue in his mouth. Feel her soft hands pressed his against his chest. Feel the smooth skin of her waist against his rough hand as he gripped her under her shirt. His other hand was buried in her silky blonde hair.

Daryl got more desperate to feel her by the second. Before either one knew it he was lifting her shirt over her head and unclasping her bra and pulling it off. She was grabbing at his shirt undoing the buttons and running her hands across his chest and shoulders before sliding the shirt off. He bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth causing her to moan loudly. He grabbed her other tit and massaged it roughly before lightly pinching her nipple. Beth gasped and let out another moan, this time his name.

Her hands started to frantically work at undoing his belt. She popped the button and unzipped him before pushing his pants and boxers just far enough down to free his straining dick. She wrapped her hand around him and he hissed out a breath. Her hand around him felt so damn good. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. So he started kissing up her neck and to just behind her ear, which made her moan even louder. He pushed her hand away from his dick, not wanting to blow his load too soon, and stepped back to remove the rest of her clothes. Once she was naked he wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her up against the wall, grinding his dick against her wet slit. He wasn't bothering to be gentle. He had been dreaming about this for so long he could barely control himself. Luckily Beth didn't seem to mind. She kissed him with a hunger that matched how much he wanted her.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes while his hand snaked down between to see if she was ready for him. He groaned finding her soaked as he slipped a finger inside her pussy. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she threw her head back in pleasure. He added another finger, finding her so tight he wondered if she was a virgin.

"You ever done this before?"

Her eyes snapped back to his as she nodded her head.

"You sure about this? I ain't gonna be able to go slow. I ain't gonna be easy." He warned her.

"Good" she breathed out huskily when his fingers picked up the pace. His dick twitched against her, becoming even harder. Right before she was about to come, Daryl pulled his fingers out of her and she let out a whine of frustration.

He lined himself up at her entrance. While he whispered in her ear, "I want you to come on my dick," he slammed all the way into her with one quick thrust. Beth bit down on his shoulder hard as he started to thrust in and out of her fast and hard. He lost all control the moment her felt her warm, wet pussy grip his cock. His thrusts were hard and shallow and all you could hear was the slap of their skin against one another, her loud breathy moans, and his grunts and groans every time he hit deep inside her.

Beth dug her nails into his back, drawing blood as she got closer and closer to her orgasm. Daryl knew he wasn't going to last much longer with the way she was squeezing him so gripped her hips tighter and grunted out, "Come for me Beth. Come all over my dick baby." His words pushed her over the edge and she screamed his name with her release. Daryl couldn't hold on any longer and quickly pulled out her, barely making it and shooting himself all over her stomach.

He rested his head against her shoulder and for a moment before she unwound her legs from around his hips. He helped her stand on shaking legs letting her lean against him. Once she was okay he stepped back and took off his pants and boxers, before using the boxers to clean his come off her. He quickly grabbed his shirt and started to dress while Beth did the same.

Daryl wasn't sure what to say or what to do. He couldn't believe that just happened. Sure he'd been fantasizing about it but he never thought it would actually happen.

Beth must have seen the confusion in his face because she smiled slightly at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the bedroom with her.

He didn't pass out until hours later, after he had taken his time to explore and taste every inch of her body. And when he did pass out he had a real smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Once again thank you all for your responses! This is pretty short but I wanted to get something out before Christmas because I won't be able to update again until after. So please enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Daryl was pacing back and forth in his cell, more conflicted than he had ever been in his life. He was supposed to meet Beth in the library at midnight which was an hour from now. He still wasn't sure if he was going to show. He wanted to. He wanted to be inside her again so much it was almost physically painful. However, he shouldn't have fucked her in the first place. He shouldn't have lost control. And he most certainly should have never slept with her twice. Hershel would kill him if he knew. Hell, Maggie would cut off his balls if she ever found out.

What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did he crave an 18 year old girl so damn much? She was beautiful. He will admit that. With her blonde hair and big blue eyes she gave off an air of innocence. An angel in this fucked up world. But he'd seen plenty of beautiful women in his life. What made her so different? Daryl didn't know but it didn't change a damn thing. He still wanted her. Still wanted to not want her. He thought back to this morning.

* * *

><p>Daryl woke up wrapped around Beth. He was spooning her from behind with a leg in between hers and his arm thrown over her, her breast in his hand. He was so comfortable in that moment, which surprised him. He was never one for cuddling. Or for touching for that matter.<p>

When Daryl realized the situation he was in, he immediately rolled away from her. He tried to be careful not to wake her. The last thing he wanted was to talk to her right now. He slipped on his clothes and was just doing up his belt when heard her voice.

"Morning." She gave him a bright smile.

He froze for a moment before dropping his eyes and finished with his belt. He grumbled out some response and turned and left the room without looking at her again. He felt a little guilty for just walking out but not enough to face her. He couldn't. He didn't want to deal with the consequences. Maybe that made him a dick but it was what it was. He didn't do feelings and he didn't know what she thought this was and he didn't want to know. Better to just pretend it never happened.

She appeared a few minutes later fully dressed. Daryl glanced at her from under his hair and she didn't seem mad. That was good.

"Ready to go?" Her voice was bright and cheerful. For some reason that put him on edge.

"Yeah we can eat while we walk."

They gathered up their things and he checked for walkers outside before they headed out. It would be a long walk but the energy bars would help keep them going. They walked mostly in silence. Beth chattered about a few things here and there never caring that he didn't say much in return. She never brought up the night before and he was thankful.

They only encountered a few walkers. Daryl let Beth take them out when it was just one at a time. She needed the practice. She did really well and he didn't have to step in. It helped that they were older and slower than fresh ones. He was surprised. Although maybe he shouldn't be. Michonne was good at fighting. She would be a great person for Beth to learn from.

After a few hours they made it back to the car. Daryl checked the engine again and it started right up. It was only a few minutes into the drive that his luck had ran out.

"So... now that you can't run away from me, we need to talk," Beth stated calmly in the quiet of the car.

Daryl didn't take his eyes off the road. He was fucking pissed. She purposely let him relax and waited until he was trapped in this car with her to do this shit.

"Ain't nothing to talk about" he snapped at her, hoping she would just fucking drop it. Of course Beth never did anything he hoped she would do. His fantasies aside.

"I say we do. We had sex Daryl and-"

He cut her off. "Stop! It was a mistake. It ain't gonna happen again. I ain't gonna be your god damned boyfriend. I ain't gonna hold your hand or bring you flowers."

She let out a sarcastic laugh. He glanced over to see that she looked annoyed.

"You're an arrogant son of bitch Daryl Dixon you know that? I didn't ask you to be my boyfriend. What you think because we had sex I was gonna follow you around like a love sick puppy? I didn't sleep with you because I wanted a boyfriend Daryl. I slept with you because I wanted an orgasm." She said it with a straight face but he could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

He was stunned. That was the last thing he expected to come out of her mouth. He realized she was right though. He just assumed she wanted a relationship or something with him. That she expected something out of it. He didn't know what to say.

"Look. There ain't no reason why we can't just have sex."

This time he snorted. "I can think of a few. I'm old enough to be your daddy for one. Your actual daddy would shoot me and I don't even wanna think about what Maggie would do to me."

"That's why we wouldn't tell them. I don't care how old you are Daryl. I want you but I don't want anything from you. If you don't want me that's fine. Just think about it. It's just sex."

Daryl's mind was spinning. It sounded perfect. Sex with no strings. Finding some pleasure in a world as bleak as theirs was. It was still wrong though. He didn't know.

She must have seen the indecision on his face. "Meet me at the library at midnight if you're interested. If not I won't mention it again."

He nodded his head. He would think about it. They pulled up to the prison a few minutes later. He watched as Maggie ran to her and held her close. He could see the relief in everyone's eyes as they saw that she was okay.

* * *

><p>Daryl spent the rest of his day lost in his head. He thought about what she said while talking to Rick about the botched run. He thought about it while sitting in on a council meeting about rescheduling that same run. He had no idea what was even said. Daryl thought about it while helping to clear the fences. He most definitely thought about it in the shower with his hand wrapped around his cock while reliving the night before.<p>

His mind still hadn't come to a decision but apparently his body had decided for him as he found himself walking towards the library. When he reached the library doors he stopped to take a deep breath. 'I'm going to hell for this,' he thought as he opened the doors, but when he found Beth waiting for him with a smirk on her face as though she knew he would show, he knew it would be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I was able to write another short chapter. **

Daryl rolled onto his back pulse still racing. Beth lay beside him on his cot, glistening with sweat, still coming down from her orgasm. She turned on her side and tucked her head onto his chest and pulled his arm around her. Daryl flinched but made no move to remove her. He was getting used to it. He found that Beth like to cuddle after sex and even though it wasn't his thing and made him slightly uncomfortable, he was willing to give her that much.

They'd been at this for a week now finding stolen moments whenever they could. Daryl had fucked her in the library, the guard tower, in one of the administrative offices, and even a risky quickie one time against the wall of the prison. That one had been after Beth teased him all through dinner. She had sat beside him, casually running her hand up and down his thigh beneath the table while carrying on a conversation with her dad who sat across from them. Occasionally Beth would let her hand just barely brush across his crotch before going back to the inside of his thigh. She had him so worked up that after dinner he followed her outside and taken her right then and there. This was the first time in his cell. It was first time he'd had a night off from watch and Rick had Judith for the night, so Beth had taken advantage and snuck into his cell after everyone had gone to sleep.

"I'm gonna need to get some more condoms. I think we only have a couple left," Daryl told her.

"I can't believe we went through that pack already." She glanced up at with a mischievous look on her face. "I can always just steal some from Maggie. She and Glenn have a whole stash."

He smirked at her. "And what ya gonna do if Maggie catches you with a handful of their condoms?"

She shrugged. "I could always say they're for me and Zach. He's made his interest clear enough."

His hand, which he had unknowingly been stroking her hair with, stilled. He didn't know why but the thought of her sister thinking Beth and Zach needed condoms pissed him off. He didn't want anyone thinking she was sleeping with Zach. Which was stupid because he didn't want anyone knowing he was fucking her either.

He mentally shook those thoughts off, and went back to stroking her hair. "Naw. Don't worry about it. I'll get us some on that run tomorrow."

She nodded her head and started stroking his chest slowly. Daryl shuddered. He didn't think he could ever get used to the way she casually touched him. She was an affectionate person and it was a concept that was foreign to him. His family never showed affection. He got punches and kicks instead of hugs and kisses. Instead of soft touches and nice words he got the belt and told he was worthless. Hell even Merle, the only person in his family he loved, always told him he was worthless and nobody would ever love Daryl but him.

They laid there in comfortable silence for a few minutes but something was nagging at his mind. Unable to let it go he finally spoke his question.

"You ever.. uh..." he stopped to clear his throat and try again. "You and Zach ever...?" He trailed off not finishing his question.

Beth got what he was trying to say. "No," she said softly. "He never interested me. He's cute but not what I am looking for."  
>Daryl was relieved. "So you and Jimmy then?"<p>

She looked sad when she answered. "Yeah. A couple times back at the farm. After momma and Shawn got bit I wanted some comfort. At the time I thought they were just sick you know? Deep down though I think I knew this was it. That they would never get better. But yeah, Jimmy was sweet and caring but it was awkward and clumsy. I didn't know it could be like this."

Daryl nodded his head, not saying anything. He was thinking back to that day the barn was opened. He remembered how Beth ran to her momma and how she almost got bit. Then there was Sophia. He would never forget the feeling he had when she came out of the barn. It was a devastating blow. He thought for sure she was still alive until that moment.

"What about you?" Beth interrupted his memories. "You been with a lot of women?"

Daryl hesitated before answering. He didn't like to share anything about his past but for some reason he felt compelled to answer her.

"Naw. Just been with a few. Mostly drunk one stands. Don't remember too many of them."

Daryl looked down at Beth to see her reaction. She just looked curious, no judgment in her eyes. He was grateful.

Beth sighed and sat up. "I should go."

"Stay." The words were out before he knew he was saying them. She jerked around to look at him, not bothering to hide her surprise. She had never stayed around to sleep afterwards and he had never asked her to.

"You sure?" She questioned, looking like she was unsure as to whether or not he was serious.

"Ya. If you wanna." Daryl put his thumb to his and started chewing on the skin surrounding his nail, nervously waiting for her answer.

She stared at him for a moment before giving him a smile. She put her head back on his chest and he threw the covers over them. They talked for a while long before exhaustion took over and they fell asleep together naked. When he woke up shortly after sunrise Beth was gone. Her side was still warm so she must have just left. Daryl smiled and rolled over onto his stomach inhaling her scent on his pillow and fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about that. Let's try this again. Here is chapter. Would love to hear what you think! **

A couple of nights later Daryl was on watch in the guard tower. He wasn't by himself tonight, so although he was itching to see Beth, it would have to wait. He usually preferred to be on watch alone. It was easier that way. Daryl was a man of few words and most people were not as comfortable with silence like he was. Glenn especially. He liked to talk. A lot. In fact the guy never seemed to shut up. Didn't bother him that Daryl rarely replied or that he glared at him. He just kept going, chatting on about nothing just to fill the silence. He rarely ever had watch with Maggie. Rick was good to have watch with. He talked but only when he had something important to say. Daryl could talk with Rick a little easier than anyone else because he never pried. He knew how Daryl was and accepted it. However, if he had to pick someone to have watch with it would be Michonne. She was also a person of few words and it was easy friendship they had. It was always a comfortable silence between them. But of course, this time had to be the exception.

"So...you and Beth huh?" Michonne's voice wasn't accusatory, just matter of fact. Her tone held no judgement, only curiosity.

Daryl froze but only for a second and managed to keep a blank face even through his shock and nervousness.

"What about me and Beth?" He figured it would be best to see what she would say. Was she only suspicious or did she really know?

Michonne shot him a look that clearly stated she knew he was playing dumb. When he didn't say anything she continued.

"I was out patrolling the fences and I heard the prison door slam. Thought maybe something was wrong. So I hurried over. But when I turned the corner..." She let the sentence trail off and his heart dropped. She had seen them. When he had carelessly taken Beth against the side of the prison.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That was all Daryl could think for a moment. They were caught. He was panicking. He still managed to appear calm on the outside but his heart was racing and he didn't know what to say or do. He didn't know what Michonne knowing meant for him and Beth. What it meant for him. Was she going to tell? Oh fuck. What if she told Hershel? He was a dead man. Surely Hershel would shoot him.

A few minutes passed without him saying anything and she let him. She just stood scanning the yard waiting for him to respond.

"Michonne, I..." He didn't know what he would have said because Michonne's low curse interrupted him.

"Shit! The fence." Daryl looked at where she was pointing and it seemed that a good number of walkers were coming out of trees and piling up against the fence. If they had spread out it wouldn't have been a problem, but they were focused on one point on the fence and it was weakening more by the second. In seconds they where both running down the stairs.

"Go get help. I'll go down there and start taking them out but we'll need more people to help and to reinforce the fence. Tell Rick we might have to move a vehicle in front of it to keep the fence up until we can find a more permanent fix."

Michonne nodded at him before she took off towards the prison entrance while he ran as fast as he could to where they kept the guns stashed. He grabbed a few of those, some extra ammo, and a few pieces of the sharpened metal they used for fence duty and ran down there. Daryl knew gunshots may attract more of them but until helped arrived he needed to put as many down as he could as fast as he could. Otherwise the fence would go down and he would be surrounded.

He shifted his crossbow onto his back and lifted his gun. He was a good shot and managed to take down quite a few walkers. He had emptied his first clip by the time Michonne arrived with Glenn, Rick, Maggie, Tyreese, Sasha, and... was that Beth Daryl was seeing running down last? He let out a string of curses as she approached. He didn't want her out here. Even though she was getting better with her training everyday and she had a rotation on fence duty, it was dangerous and he couldn't help not wanting her in harms way. But he couldn't focus on her right now.

He caught her eye and handed her a piece of the metal and told her to move a ways to the left to attract some of the walkers down there. This served two purposes; get the walkers spread out and have Beth away from the middle of the weakening fence. She nodded her head and did just as he asked. When she was in place and banging on the fence Daryl focused on the walkers in front of him and lifted his second gun.

An hour they worked on clearing the fence. Everyone had spread out along the fence like Beth and decided to save ammo and use the metal poles. Daryl's arms ached from repeatedly stabbing walkers in the head. Over and over he drove the metal through their brains until each one blurred into the next. By the time they were done everyone was exhausted and filthy. They managed to kill the pile up before the fence collapsed. Rick was off getting one of the buses to park it front of the damaged spot until they could fix it. Everyone was still on guard watching for more walkers. Daryl was sneaking peaks at Beth, making sure she was unharmed. She seemed to be okay. She was sweaty and covered in walker blood but otherwise not a scratch on her. He was relieved. He caught her a few times looking him over and it made him want to smile.

When he turned away from Beth Daryl found Michonne giving him a knowing look. With everything that happened he had forgotten about the conversation he had been having with her. Luckily they were all exhausted and Michonne didn't seem to want to continue it at the moment. Daryl knew he had to think about what was going to happen. He didn't think she was going to say anything. Well at least not before she talked to him. Michonne would give him that much respect, even if he didn't deserve it. Which he didn't. How could he when he was secretly screwing an 18 year old girl? A friend's daughter at that. Just living up to the rotten Dixon name Daryl thought sarcastically.

Rick showed up with the bus and parked it against the fence. It would do for now.

"I was thinking about going on a run. Maybe find some metal that we can use to brace the fence." Daryl told Rick as they were walking back.

"Yeah that's a good idea. We might need that bus one day if something ever goes wrong." Rick replied. Daryl knew that Rick knew better than anyone that something could go wrong in a minute.

"Thinkin maybe you might wanna join me. Could use the help." He knew he could ask Glenn or Tyreese to go but for some reason he had to the urge to ask Rick. Rick's main priority as of late was farming. He hadn't gone on a run in a while. Rick looked at Daryl, thinking about his request. He slowly nodded and said he wouldn't ming getting out for a while. They would meet tomorrow to set it up.

Carol and Zach agreed to keep watch since everyone else was exhausted. Everyone took turns cleaning up and Daryl was the last to shower. When he got back to his cell he wasn't suprised to find Beth in his bed. She threw back the blankets to reveal that she was wearing nothing at all. His stomach clenched tight at the sight of her beautiful body. Daryl stared at her through hooded eyes and started to undress. Once he was fully naked he climbed on top of her, keeping his full weight from crushing her but making sure every inch of him was touching her. No words were needed. Daryl knew exactly what she wanted and had no qualms about giving it to her.

He kissed her slowly and deeply. She ran her hands through his hair as their tongues touched, each stroke causing a warm sensation in his stomach. Daryl ran his hands up and down her body slowly, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingertips. He kissed down her neck, across her clavicle, and down to her breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. He released her tit before blowing on it softly watching her nipples hardened fully and goose bumps raise across her skin. He gave her other breast the same treatment and she moaned softly. Daryl kissed down her stomach and to her hips before making his way to her thighs. Beth spread her legs open for him with an eager glint in her eyes. Daryl gave slow, wet kisses up each of her inner thighs before giving her slit one long lick. Beth shuddered and struggled to hold back a noise. Without anymore teasing Daryl drove his tongue right into her opening, savoring her taste. He moved up to suck her clit into his mouth while he pushed a finger inside. God she was still so tight. He sped up his movements and added another finger hitting her in the perfect spot. Her back arched involuntarily and her cries started to grow louder. Daryl paused and she whimpered.

"Shhhh. Gotta stay quiet darlin."

Beth nodded and Daryl went back to work eating the sweetest pussy he had ever tasted. In minutes she was struggling to remain quiet as she came all over his fingers. Daryl removed his fingers and kissed back up her body to her mouth letting her taste herself. Unable to wait any longer Daryl grabbed a condom from the stash he kept next to his bed and rolled it on. He sank slowly into her warm, wet center, groaning as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. On hand held her hip while the other was buried in her hair. He pulled her forward until their foreheads were touching, looking into her eyes as he thrusted into her in long, measured strokes.

An intense feeling came over Daryl as he watched her pupils dilate and her breathe catch each time he pushed deep inside her. He couldn't identify the feeling but he couldn't look away from her even if he wanted to. He didn't speed up but began to thrust harder and harder. Unable to hold it back he moaned and Beth kissed him in a effort to smother both their sounds. Her wet heat gripped him tighter as her second orgasm ripped through her. Daryl pulled back from the kiss. He wanted to look into her eyes as he came. Wanted her see how much pleasure she gave him. His pushed into her one last and spilled himself into the condom, coming harder than he ever had before.

Beth was asleep by the time Daryl got rid of the condom and back into bed. Something was different about this time. It was more intense. There was an unnamed emotion driving his need for her tonight and he couldn't put his finger on it. It wasn't until he though back over the day that he realized it was desperation. He was desperate to be with her one last time. He was saying goodbye. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Over a hundred follows! You guys are amazing. Thank you for the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry this took so long. I wanted each chapter to be set only at night but it just wouldn't work so I had to redo it. Please review! **

When Daryl woke up at dawn the next morning, Beth was gone. He wasn't surprised. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. Daryl put his hands behind his head and stared at the bunk above him, not really seeing it. He was conflicted once again. That's all he ever seemed to be when it came to Beth Greene. Things with her were up and down like a roller coaster. One minute he was lost in the moment with her and the next he was drowning in self doubt and worry. Half the time he wasn't even sure it was worth constantly being on edge and tense. That it wasn't worth sneaking around and lying to everyone. He could be permanently damaging his relationships with the people at the prison. But then he would remember the way she looked when she came, the feel of her skin gliding against his own, and the sounds of her pleasure. Other things came to mind too, like the way her smile lit up her eyes, her wicked sense of humor when she teased him, the affection on her face when she spoke of her family, and the fire that blazed in her when she angry or determined. She was beautiful, sweet, smart, funny, and sexy as hell. She had a bit of a wild streak that belied the innocence that came off her in waves. She wasn't meant for him. Daryl knew that. That's part of what had been holding him back from starting this in the first place. He didn't know it then. Thought it was only about her age and who she was. Somehow without ever really knowing her, he knew she was too good to have anything to do with him.

Daryl had come a long way from the angry and bitter man he had been when he first met everyone. He still didn't know how to be close to people though. He still didn't like to be touched. He still grunted more than he actually talked. Except with her. He didn't pull away from her touches that came during and after sex. Sometimes, like when he stroked her hair, he initiated contact. Although he still didn't talk much he told Beth a few stories that no one else knew. It scared him how much he opened himself up to her. It left him vulnerable.

This is exactly why Daryl knew he had to end it. Why last night he was desperate to feel her one last time. To have goodbye sex. He didn't love Beth. Not yet. But he felt something and he knew if he let this go on he could love her. He didn't want to. She didn't want him to. He would only hurt her. Or she would hurt him.

-

After breakfast Daryl found Rick and they decided to go on that run. Rick was driving the truck that had the trailer attached to it and Daryl was settled in the passenger seat.

"You okay over there?" Rick questioned him.

Daryl hadn't noticed that he was nervously chewing on his thumb or that he was bouncing his leg up and down. He forced himself to stop fidgeting and mumbled out "M'fine".

Rick shook his head, obviously not believing Daryl. "Might be better to talk about it."

Daryl snorted. "Right. Like you talk about shit."

Rick smirked, not disagreeing. Then he smiled sadly. "Yeah. Lori always said that was my problem. Didn't talk enough. But whatever it is, you look miserable. Something worse than the end of the world happen?"

The joke fell flat and Rick looked at him worriedly. Daryl hated that. He wasn't used to people caring about him and he hated to worry people.

"It's hard, letting something go." Daryl shrugged. "Can't talk about it." That was the most Rick was going to get from him.

Rick looked at him quizzically but thankfully didn't question him further.

Wanting to change the subject Daryl told Rick the idea he had for fixing the fence.

"So I was thinking we find somewhere that has cement. We can dig some holes and put one end of a metal pole against the weak points in the fence and the other end in the hole. Then we pour the cement. Should hold up real well against a build up."

Rick nodded his head. "That's a real good idea." He smiled over at Daryl.

They were quiet for the rest of the drive to the hardware store that Daryl had noticed on a run but didn't have time to check out. It was one of those small town stores and he hoped that it would have what they need. Being on the road that winter made it so Rick and Daryl didn't have to speak to communicate. They worked well as a team, not missing a beat despite this being the first run Rick had been on in a while. They quickly and efficiently cleared the store of its three walkers. Daryl went searching to the left while Rick went to the right. The plan was to grab anything they thought would be useful. Daryl didn't find a thing for the first few aisles but when he went onto the fourth one he lucked out. They had braces for the fence. The pictured on the box showed metal bars that went diagonal across the fence between the posts. These would help keep it sturdy for the other poles. Daryl found a few more useful things and met Rick at the front. It seemed Rick found the most important things on his side, like ten bags of cement. That was more than they needed, but stocking up would be smart. They loaded up the trailer together and headed back to the prison.

When they were about half way there when a woman jumped out into the road causing Rick to slam on the brakes. The truck swerved and he managed to get it under control but not before Daryl's head slammed into the passenger side window.

"Fuck!" Daryl cursed, his head throbbing. "What the hell was that?" He felt the side of his head relieved to only find a small bump and no blood.

He looked over to Rick to see that he was staring out the windshield. Daryl remembered the woman and followed Rick's gaze to see her in the middle of the road trying to fight off five walkers. He didn't see a weapon. Without hesitating, Rick and Daryl both grabbed their weapons and jumped out of the truck. Daryl ran forward and shot the first walker with an arrow through the head. He bashed the next one with his crossbow while Rick took out another. Unable to reload Daryl brought his knife out to kill the next one while Rick finished the last. Daryl leaned down and put his knife through the walker he bashed in the head.

"Thank you." The woman's voice broke the silence as their adrenaline wore down. Daryl looked up to see her take a couple steps back from them. She look at them warily as if waiting for them to make a move. She looked to be about 30. She was absolutely filthy. Her clothes were torn and stained with dirt and blood and her brown shoulder length hair was stringy and greasy. She looked like she had been through hell and back. No wonder she looked nervous. This lady had been through something.

"What's your name?" Daryl heard Rick ask. He didn't look away from the woman waiting to see what she would do. He knew desperate people did desperate things.

The woman hesitated before saying, "Emma".

"I'm Rick and this is Daryl. Are you out here alone?"

She nodded her head, not offering anything more.

"What happen to your people?" Daryl asked her.

"They're dead" Emma said flatly. "These men came through our small camp and stole everything. I was barely able to make it out of there before they killed me too." The anger was clear in her voice.

"How many walkers you kill?" Rick asked the first of the three questions.

"I don't know. A lot."

"And how many people you kill?" Emma's eyes shot to Rick's at his second question.

"Three." Her voiced turned sad.

"Why?" Daryl asked the last question. The most important one.

"One was my cousin. He got bit and didn't want to turn. The other two were the men I took out in order to get away." Her brown eyes were hard. There was no trace of guilt and Daryl found himself having a tiny bit of respect for that.

Daryl looked to Rick to see what he thought. Rick hesitated then gave him a small nod.

"We got a place. Have fences. You can join us if you want." Daryl shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't care whether she accepted or not. He really didn't. If she wanted to be out here alone, well that was on her. Not waiting for an answer Daryl walked over to the trailer to make sure everything was still strapped down. He heard Emma ask Rick how many people they had and if there were women and children. He stopped paying attention. Seeing that everything was in place he hopped into the driver's seat of the truck. His mind, like always, drifted to Beth. He was dreading going back. He didn't know how she was going to react. Would she be angry? Would she not care at all? Daryl didn't know which would be worse.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a thump in the back and he looked to see Emma climb in the back of the truck. Rick opened the passenger door and they were off.

-

It was late. Well after midnight if Daryl had to guess. He was annoyed with himself. He was so busy after getting back he didn't get a chance to see Beth. It was a bit of a relief to put it off. Which is why he found himself hiding out in the library instead of being in his cell. Hiding from Beth like a pussy. That's what Merle would say. However, Merle would be calling him a pussy for calling off a string free sex situation because he couldn't keep himself detached. He stretched out on the small couch and finished the cigarette he had been anxiously waiting to have all day.

Daryl froze when he heard the library door open. He knew it was Beth by the soft tread. Of course she would find him. His luck would never go another way. He looked up to see Beth leaning against the wall across from him, watching him.

"You're not avoiding me again are you Daryl?" Beth smiled at him not offended in the least that he might be.

"Naw," Daryl lied. He sat up and took a deep breathe.

"We need to talk Beth."

She pushed off the wall and walked over to him. "I don't want to talk." Beth said before she straddled his lap.

"Stop. We need to..." Daryl was cut off by her lips pressing against his. He automatically kissed her back for a moment before he gently pushed her back. "Beth..."

She didn't stop. Instead she let her mouth move to his neck, kissing her way up to behind his ear. He growled when she ground down on his growing erection. She made her way back to his mouth as she kept rocking her hips back and forth over him, sending pleasure throughout his body. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers, relishing her taste. Daryl ran his hands from her shoulders, down her back until he reached her ass. His hips jerked up into her as he pulled her down onto him, creating a friction that had them both letting out a moan. He broke the kiss and left tiny kisses along her jaw, up to her ear.

"I want you" he breathed, causing her to shiver.

"Then take me." She rocked against him harder, illustrating exactly what she meant.

Daryl buried his face in her neck and shook his head.

"No Beth. I want you." She must have heard something other than lust in his voice because she pulled back to study his face.

Daryl couldn't meet her eyes. She put a finger under his chin to lift his gaze to hers.

"Be mine Beth. I want all of you." His voice was husky, still filled with desire.

Her eyes widened in surprise and he held his breath, waiting for her reaction. He didn't plan this. It was the opposite of what he meant to do. But now it was out there and he couldn't take it back.

"Daryl..." Her voice was so soft but he could still hear the rejection in it. Even though he expected it, it still felt like a blow to the stomach, sucking out all his air. He pushed her gently off to the side of him. She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off.

"Gotta go." He headed for the door but was stopped by her hand on his arm.

"Daryl wait. Look I..."

"Save it. I get it. it's fine." He shook her off and headed for the door again, wanting nothing more than to just be away from her. "I'll see you around I guess."

"So that's it? You don't even want to be friends?" She was angry. Daryl stopped but didn't turn around.

He snorted. "No." His voice was cold. He was embarrassed. As usual it turned into anger.

"Damn you! You knew what this was! Then you had to go ahead and ruin it and now you're going to just ignore me. Screw you!" She stomped past him and threw open the door, leaving him there stunned.

What the fuck just happened? How had he gone from trying to end it to asking Beth to be his? He didn't even know what he meant by that. He just knew in that moment he wanted more. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't going to lie, her rejection hurt. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. He knew she could never feel something for him but for some reason he must have had a little hope. And it bit him in the ass. Daryl was done giving a shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it's so short but this felt like the natural place to stop. I'm already working on the next chapter so look for that soon. Thanks for all the love and don't forget to review. :) **

It had been a few days but Beth still glared at Daryl every time she saw him. Each time it made him angrier. What right did she have to be pissed? She didn't put herself out there. She didn't put her pride on the line. She wasn't the one that got rejected. The only thing Beth lost was her fuck buddy. It wasn't like she couldn't find another one. There was always Zach if she needed to get laid that badly. He shook the thought away, trying to ignore the sting of jealousy.

Daryl was acting pretty fucking pathetic at the moment. '_Like a damn pussy-whipped bitch.' _Merle's voiced echoed in his head as he took another generous mouthful from his jar of moonshine. He had snatched it from a shack in the woods he and Michonne found a while back. He had already downed over half of it with no plans to stop anytime soon. Numb. That's all Daryl wanted to feel. The moonshine was helping numb his body but the pain was still there. So he took another gulp, the burn barely noticeable. His mind was hazy. The last time he drank was at the CDC so the alcohol was hitting him pretty hard. He was going to regret getting this lit in the morning.

Daryl fumbled in his pocket for a cigarette, finding his nearly empty pack. He was smoking more and more lately thanks to all the stress. Damn girl was driving him to drink and smoke. He pulled out his lighter and let out a string of curses when he got no flame. it was fucking empty. He threw it against the floor of the catwalk, where he happened to be hiding out, and watched as broke into pieces. He was too preoccupied to hear the door open and close. It wasn't until a lighter was shoved in his face that he realized he was no longer alone.

Daryl looked over to find Emma sitting beside him, her own unlit cigarette in her hand, waiting for him to take the lighter. He did and lit his before handing it back. She lit her own and stuffed it back in her pocket. Daryl stared straight ahead, ignoring her and hoping she would get the hint that he wanted to wallow in his misery alone. He swallowed more of his drink.

"You know, pouting is not very attractive." She gave him a small smile.

Daryl didn't respond. Didn't even bother to glare at her. He just took another drag of his smoke and stared out into the night.

"Who is she?"

This time Daryl glared at her. He must have been more drunk than he thought since Emma just laughed at him, not at all intimidated.

"Oh come on. You're pouting, drinking, and you've been moping around since the day I got here. If that doesn't scream women trouble, I don't know what does. Plus, you haven't checked me out once, which means you're in love. Or gay." She eyed him curiously.

Daryl growled. "I'm not fucking gay. And it's none of your damn business." It's true. He hadn't checked her out. She cleaned up nice. A lot different than the mess of a woman he and Rick found. But she wasn't his type. Not anymore. All he could see was blonde hair, blue eyes, small perky tits, and soft gentle curves. Emma was the opposite. Tan skin, fuller figure, brown hair and eyes. She was pretty but she wasn't Beth. She wasn't beautiful. Not to him at least. He heard some of the other men talking about her. He didn't much pay any attention to gossip or locker room talk but some of it reached his ears. Too bad they were all in for a surprise.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Emma held up her hands in mock surrender.

"It ain't like you care if I'm not checking you out anyways." Daryl's words were slightly slurred, but he ignored that and took another drink.

Emma looked at him surprised before narrowing her eyes at him in suspicion. "Why do you mean by that? Who says I'm not out here to seduce you?"

At that Daryl snorted unattractively. "Right," he said sarcastically. "It means I'm observant. I noticed that you aren't checking out the men."

Emma grinned, not upset he figured her out. "You caught me. You're the only one who's even noticed. Not like I hide it though."

She was right. It was obvious if you bothered to pay attention. Most didn't. Daryl didn't give a shit though. He had his own problems and it wasn't his job to inform people of her orientation. Not his place. He went to take another swig of his white lightning only to find his jar empty. Fuck. He really drank the whole thing. The morning was not going to be fun.

"Well I better get back inside. Word of advice though." She paused waiting for his attention. "I don't know what the problem is, but moping isn't going to fix it. Get off your ass and do something about it." Before he could respond she was up and gone. Daryl used the end of his cigarette to light another one and decided he would stay outside for a while.

Daryl stood up and nearly fell from getting so dizzy. He hadn't realized just how drunk he was until he did that. His vision blurred and nausea twisted in his gut. He stumbled to the door and it took a few tries to open it. He was so fucking stupid. It something happened he wouldn't be of any use. He made his way towards his cell using the walls to brace himself. He didn't get very far before he turned a corner and Beth was in front of him. She watched him stumble before she ran forward calling his name. Was he dreaming? She went in and out focus and he couldn't be sure what he was seeing.

"Daryl!" Beth yelled as he stumbled again. "Are you hurt? Are you bit?" She asked him frantically until she reached him. She was just about to grab him when she stepped back.

"What the hell Daryl! Are you drunk? You reek!" She huffed at him not amused.

Daryl mumbled, "moonshine" before trying to take another step.

When he fell Beth reach forward and helped him up. She threw his arm around her shoulder and put hers around his waist helping me forward.

"Are you insane? My daddy says bad moonshine can make you go blind." She struggled with his weight. Daryl couldn't help it. His limbs weren't doing what he told them.

"Ain't nothing worth seeing anyway," Daryl slurred.

They didn't talk again as they slowly made it to his cell. He should be embarrassed that he needed help but he was too busy trying not to puke. Once they got into his cell Beth helped him into his bed. She took off his boots and left. She came back a few minutes later with a bucket that she placed next to the bed. She then sat down by his knees.

"Are you okay?" She asked him softly.

Daryl nodded then instantly regretted it. His head spun.

"Just go Beth." He hold head wearily. He just wanted to sleep.

That took tbe pity out of her eyes and it was replaced with anger. "I noticed that new chick, Emma, was out there for a while. You screwing someone else already?" Her toned was laced with bitterness.

Daryl suddenly felt a little more sober. "That the kinda guy you think I am? No wonder you don't want me." Daryl didn't mean to say the last part out loud but he must have because she looked at him shocked and saddened.

"Daryl... it's just... I..." she didn't seem to know what to say.

"Please just go Beth." Daryl pleaded. He wasn't something he ever would have said sober but the alcohol had loosened his tongue.

She looked at him miserably for a few moments before getting up and leaving. Daryl fell asleep trying to pretend he didn't see a few tears escape her eyes as she left.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! They make me so happy. Sorry for any mistakes. I really need a beta so if you're interested pm me!

Daryl's head was pounding. He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, hoping to go back to sleep. No luck. It felt like his head was splitting in two. For a moment he didn't remember anything. He didn't remember drinking himself stupid. He didn't remember Beth having to help him into bed and waking up to puke three times throughout the night. That is until he sat up. It all came rushing back then. If he wasn't so focused on the pain in his head and stomach he would have been embarrassed. He needed a shower. Probably something to eat too, even though it sounded horrible. Daryl had had enough hangovers in his life to know what he needed to do.

Daryl forced himself to get up and head to the showers. He smelled like a bar, the alcohol seeping out of his pores. He felt a little closer to human when he was done. He made it in just in time for lunch. What he wouldn't give for some nice and greasy hangover food. And coffee. Fuck he missed coffee. He would just have to make due with some leftover rabbit stew that Carol made. Not in the mood for conversation he sat in the corner on the ground against the wall. Daryl's entire posture screamed leave me alone and for once, everybody actually did. He could still feel eyes on him but he never looked up to see who it was. He didn't want to know how Beth was looking at him after last night. Maybe she was still glaring at him or maybe it was pity she had her in eyes. Hell, she might not even be staring at him at all.

Daryl managed to choke down a small bowl of stew and headed out to work on the fence. The growling and moans made his headache worse but he didn't mind the physical labor. It was nice to be able to just focus on the task. He knew lunch was done when Tyreese and Michonne showed up to help fifteen minutes later. It was decided that Daryl and Michonne would start digging the holes for the cement while Tyreese would start putting the fence braces on the weakest points. Daryl grabbed a shovel and got to work. Before he got too far he was interrupted by a throat clearing from Michonne. He stopped and glanced at her knowing what she wanted to talk about. He wasn't going to make it easy though and waited for her to start.

She rolled her eyes before saying, "So we never got to finish our conversation."

"Ain't nothing to talk about it. And even if there was it ain't anyone's business." Daryl gave her a hard look. What is with all these damn females not leaving him alone? He just wanted to do his work in silence.

Michonne looked him over and he felt like he was being x-rayed. Holding her stare was uncomfortable but there was no way he was backing down. Finally she released him from her stare.

"I'm not going to say I know the situation. I just know that Beth is young-"

"She's not a fucking kid!" Daryl interrupted her.

"I know that Daryl. I didn't say she was. I said she was young. Beth is beautiful, smart, and more mature than anyone gives her credit for. But she's also inexperienced. She was 16 when the world fell apart and I'm willing to bet she's never been in a mature relationship. I also have an idea that neither have you." She smirked at him. "So all I'm saying is be careful with her. She has lost a lot."

"Don't matter anyways. It's done." Daryl mumbled the words. Michonne looked confused for a moment, but then her expression became understanding.

"Didn't know you were one to give up on what you want Dixon." She said, correctly guessing that it wasn't him that was the reluctant one. Then she left to start her own work.

Daryl thought back over what Michonne said as he starting digging again. Beth had lost her mom and brother not only once but twice, thinking they were a just sick the first time. Then her boyfriend died. She lost her home. Patricia was torn apart still holding Beth's hand. Her dad lost his leg. Lori died. Daryl could hardly imagine. Yeah he lost his brother and he missed him but Daryl was used to Merle being gone. The only difference was Daryl knew he wasn't coming back this time. His lost his mom way before the world went to shit. Beth had lost so much more than him, even the will to live at one point. Was it possible that she was just scared? Was she afraid of getting too close? It's possible. However, Daryl thought it made more sense that she just didn't want to be with old redneck like himself. Not for anything more than sex at least. He didn't blame her. Nobody would be okay with it, except maybe Michonne. Hershel, Maggie, Rick, and Carol would probably lose all respect for him. Maybe it would be worth it, but not if it hurt Beth. That was unacceptable. Daryl didn't know what was right or what was real at the moment.

Maybe he was too hasty in his decision to ignore Beth. He should of let her explain. Say what she wanted to. Even if it was just that she couldn't be with a man like him. He could take it. Knowing was better than wondering right? Daryl wasn't sure but as he finished his last hole he decided he would seek Beth out tonight and let her say her peace.

They got about half the fence done when it became too dark to work. Exhausted from the work and his hangover Daryl made his way inside to take a quick nap before his shift on watch duty. Not for the first time he was surprised to find Beth sitting on his bed. Not sure what to do or say Daryl put his crossbow against the wall and sat next to Beth on the bed, keeping his gaze straight ahead. He figured she came for a reason and he would let her say what she wanted.

"I'm so sorry Daryl." Daryl looked to her in surprise. He was the drunken idiot last night. She continued. "I'm sorry I pushed you into having sex with me."

"Beth you didn't-" he started to say but was cut off.

"Let me finish please." She asked and waited for him to nod before continuing. "That night at the cabin, that was both of us. After though, you wanted to forget about it but I didn't let you. I wanted to keep feeling that good. I hadn't felt so good and alive since before... since before the barn and trying to kill myself. I was selfish. And then I insisted on cuddling. I should've just left right after but once again it felt too good. Being there with you. Talking to you. I knew something was changing but I ignored it."

She paused and sighed. "And now I've messed everything up. I can't give you what you want. I miss you Daryl. I miss being your friend. But I just... I just can't be anything more. I understand if you can't be my friend. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."

Her words were painful. Each one like a knife. He didn't when Beth Greene starting being so damn important to him but she was.

"Why?" He asked so softly he softly he wasn't sure she heard him.

She did. "I doesn't matter. I just can't be what you want Daryl. You deserve so much more and you don't even know it."

She stood up and started to leave when Daryl grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked at him.

"It does matter. If you really don't want me because you don't have feelings for me, I can live with that. But don't run away because you're scared. Look at me and make me believe you don't want me and I'll leave you alone."

She stared at him for what felt like forever, and then look him right in his eyes and said, "I don't have feelings for you."

She left right after that leaving Daryl stunned. For the first time in days a slow smile spread across his face. Daryl found himself having a little hope because he didn't believe her at all.

Daryl left Beth alone for the next few days. He had in no way given up on Beth. He wanted to have her guard down. So while he didn't ignore her and she didn't avoid him, he mostly left her alone. On the fourth day he finally got his chance to be alone with her.

He knew Beth liked to read in the library at night after everyone has gone to bed. Daryl used to sneak in and sit with her while she did. When she saw him she would smile and make room for him on the couch. They would just sit together while she read to herself and Daryl would get lost in thought. So yesterday Daryl decided to check if she was there with no luck.

He was quietly entering the library to check again. When he glanced around one of the stacks he saw her head peeking over the back of the couch. He made his way slowly over to her.

"New book?"

Beth jumped in her seat and put her hand to her chest. "Dary! You scared the hell out of me. You need a dang bell."

Amused at her reaction Daryl smirked and sat down next to her. She smiled back at him before setting her book down. Without wasting any time Daryl leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She responded instantly, almost hungrily, for a moment before pushing him back.

"Daryl..." she groaned. "You said you wouldn't do this." She tried to stand up but Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"No, I said if you made me believe you didn't want me I would leave you alone. I don't believe you." Daryl said simply and kissed her again. Once again her response was instantaneous, as she moved her soft lips against his. He licked across her bottom lip coaxing her mouth open and deepened the kiss. As their tongues moved together, Beth gripped his shoulders tightly. After what seemed like forever to Daryl she pulled back breathless. He didn't let her go though. Instead, his mouth moved down her neck, to her collarbone.

"Daryl." It was half moan and half plead. He didn't know what she was pleading for so he just kissed and licked her skin more. He drug his tongue across the tops of her tits that were barely peeking out from her tank top with open mouth kissed. He needed to see more of her. He missed her so much. Missed this so much. He pulled back and lifted her tank top off her body before throwing it carelessly on the floor. That left her in her faded white cotton bra and Daryl had never seen someone look sexier. He then reached around and unhooked her bra letting it join her shirt. He pulled Beth onto his lap with her straddling him. He lowered his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth, feeling it harden against his tongue.

"Oh god," she moaned louder than she should. It made Daryl harden even more than he already was. She started grinding down hard on his dick and it felt so damn good he was able to forget about the last disastrous time they were in this position. He reached for the button on her jeans.

"Stand up," he commanded her. She obeyed quickly and started shedding her jeans and panties while Daryl undid his own, pushing them down to his ankles.

"Come here." Beth climbed back on top of him rubbing her wet pussy over his cock. Daryl felt a wave of pride that he could make her so wet before even touching her between her legs. He needed to make her come before he entered her. He wasn't sure how long he would last he was so damn wound up. He reached between and slid his fingers along her lips until he reached her opening. He slid one finger into her finding her soaking wet for him.

"Fuck" Beth breathed out as he inserted a second finger into her, pumping them in and out. "We shouldn't...I can't..."

Daryl paused and she whined starting to move herself on his fingers while still trying to protest.

"You wanna stop? Say the word and I will." Daryl waited a moment but still got no response. She just started to ride his fingers.

"Answer me Beth." He pulled his fingers out making her groan in frustration .

"I don't want to stop. But I still can't...can't give you what you want."

Knowing she didn't want to stop, Daryl thrust his fingers back into her making her cry out and bury her face in neck. "Bullshit. Tell me you don't feel something for me. Tell me it's just sex." He sped up his pace, fucking her harder with his fingers. He could tell she was getting close.

"I..I..I have feelings for you... but... it doesn't change anything" she stuttered out in between moans and cries.

That's all Daryl needed to hear. He pulled his fingers out once again but before she could protest he slammed up into her. It was the best fucking feeling in the world, like coming home after being gone for a long time. He gripped her hips and thrusted into her from below. Beth had already been so close to the edge that with a few more thrusts she came, her walls pulsing around him causing causing a gush of wetness to coat him as she cried out his name. He slowed his movements, letting her come down before she took control and started to move up and down on his cock. She rode him slowly at first, a little awkward in her rhythm. Daryl put his hand on her hips to help guide her movements, and it was before long that she found her confidence. She was riding him hard, her tits bouncing in his face.

"Fuck Beth. Feel so damn good." He grunted out, close to coming. He was dizzy with pleasure, trying to hold out for her second orgasm.

"Touch me. Please." Beth begged him.

Daryl reached between them and thumbed circles over her clit. That was all it took and Beth was coming on his cock again. Daryl lifted her up and off him just in time to spill himself onto the concrete floor, since they had forgotten a condom in their haste. Beth collapsed against his side, spent and he put his arm around her pulling her closer. They sat like that for a while, not bothering to dress. Daryl was content with being close to her. Not being with her like this was torture so he relished the quiet comfort as long as he could.

Eventually though, Beth stood up pulling on her clothes, and Daryl sighed before doing the same. She stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment before saying, "I... uh.. should go."

"Like hell Greene. You're gonna sit your ass down and talk to me." Daryl growled at her. She admitted to having feelings for him and he'd be damned if he let her walk away without an explanation.

"There's no point. I told ya. I can't be in a relationship with you."

"Why? You said you had feelings for me. So what's the god damn problem?" Daryl was getting frustrated with her. Apparently, Beth was too because she started to pace in front of him, agitated.

"The problem is I'm scared!" She burst out. "I can't handle losing someone else Daryl. I can't handle getting involved with you, eventually falling in love with you, only to lose you. And don't you dare say I won't because that is not something you can promise me!" She snapped at him when he opened his mouth to do just that. It seemed the floodgates had opened and she kept going, pouring out all her fears.

"I don't even say goodbye anymore Daryl. I don't cry anymore either. And you would be the most dangerous person to care about because you go on runs all the time. You go hunting all the time. Not a week goes by where you don't leave those prison gates at least three or four times. It's amazing and selfless, all the things you do for us. But it's also dangerous. I wouldn't want you to go. Which isn't fair because doing those things, that's who you are." She stopped taking a deep breath, holding in the tears she refused to let fall anymore.

Daryl stood up and very awkwardly pulled Beth into a stiff hug. She crushed herself to him and after after a few more moments Daryl felt himself relax a little. He rested his cheek on her head, taking a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"You're right. I can't promise nothing will ever happen to me. It's too dangerous a world for that. But shutting yourself off from not feeling isn't living Beth. I spend my whole life doing just that." He stopped a moment. "You already said you feel something for me. It's gonna hurt anyways. Don't you wanna make it worth it?"

She was quiet for a while and Daryl knew she was thinking. He just continued to hold her hoping it wasn't the last time.

"You're right. I wanna do this. Be with you." She said it so shyly you would think they'd never been intimate.

"Good" was all he said before taking her hand to lead her back to his cell. He couldn't wait to her naked again.


	11. Chapter 11

**See author's note at the end. Edited by the wonderful ASeriousPiggyback. Check this amazing author's fics! **

There are very few times in his life that Daryl can honestly say he was happy. There was a few sporadic moments with his mom when he was young. There was maybe a few hours here and there with friends when he was growing up that he could remember fondly. But the most memorable happy moment in his life was when Merle showed up again to take him away from his piece of shit father. The thought of never taking a beating again had him more excited than he would ever admit or show. That only lasted for a short moment though, until he realized what life with Merle was like. He found himself doing whatever Merle said they would be that day. Stupid, reckless shit that he was lucky hadn't ended in him doing time. It was better than being with his old man though and Daryl didn't know that life could be better. Then the dead starting walking the Earth and who the hell could be happy in a world like this? That was life as Daryl knew it.

However, when he woke up to find himself wrapped around a naked Beth, Daryl was happier than he could ever remember being. For the first time in a really long time he felt a real smile spread across his face. They were spooning in his bed and Daryl was wrapped around her possessively; his arm slung over stomach with no space between their bodies. She was so beautiful. Their blanket had slipped down to her waist, leaving her top half exposed. Daryl couldn't help but lift his hand and run it along the curve of her body causing her to shift in her sleep while goose bumps formed on her skin. Even though he knew she was waking he couldn't seem to stop touching her. He moved his hand from the curve of her neck over her shoulders and down the side of her body once more. His traveled over her stomach and up to drag lightly over the swell of her breasts until barely brushing over her nipple in a teasing caress. Daryl did the same teasing touch to her other breast, growling in satisfaction when both nubs hardened. He was so caught up in his ministrations that he didn't noticed that her breath was no longer even, but coming out in small gasps, until she let out a low sound when he pinched her nipple.

Smiling, Daryl buried his face in her neck and murmured, "mornin'."

Beth giggled from the tickling his breath on her neck caused. "Mmhhh morning."

Daryl nuzzled her neck, sometimes kissing it, sometimes just inhaling her intoxicating scent. He stopped when Beth grabbed his hand and placed it back onto her tit and whispered, "Don't stop."

Unable to deny her anything, not that he wanted to, he picked up where he left off. His touched went between softly massaging her to pinching her roughly, then back to softly teasing the pain away. He started to trail his hand down lower, through her curls until his fingertips met her clit. He skipped right over it and continued lower earning a groan from her lips. He found her entrance and entered her just enough to gather some of her wetness before moving back up to bundle of nerves and stroking her the way she liked.

Her sounds were becoming too loud so Beth turned her head while he worked her, and kissed him roughly, letting him swallow every noise she made. She was wound up from all the teasing and it didn't take long before she came. After taking a moment to come down she reached behind her to grasp his cock and stroke it a few times before directing him to her wetness. Daryl however didn't enter her but instead reached over her body to grab a condom. He quickly put it over his dick before returning to his place behind her. He lifted her leg and put a thigh between them to open her up more before slowly sliding in her warm, wet pussy. He pushed her leg back down, making her squeeze tighter around him and his thrusts more shallow. He set a steady pace of snapping his hips forward hard and slowly sliding almost all the way back out.

"Fuck you feel so good." Daryl groaned in her ear causing her to shiver and call out his name softly. "So fucking tight," he moaned when she squeezed him with her muscles. This was the most vocal Daryl had ever been. He couldn't help it. Being inside Beth was fucking heaven. As Beth reached her climax she became louder and louder, so she shoved her face in the pillow, muffling her sounds of release. Daryl reached his peak and his rhythm stuttered as he finished in the condom. For a moment they just lay there, him still inside her, bodies pressed together.

Daryl kissed her shoulder before pulling out and disposing of the condom. He pulled on his boxers and threw Beth her bra and panties. He didn't notice the look on her face at first. It wasn't until he was almost fully dressed that he turned and saw the hurt look on her face as she stood there fully dressed. He was confused.

"I guess... I uh should go.." It was mumbled and her head was down. When she turned to go Daryl grabbed her hand.

"Where you going?"

"I thought you wanted me to go." She gestured toward her clothes.

Daryl chuckled, no longer confused. "Naw girl." He shook his head. "Just don't want anyone coming in and seeing us naked. Be a hell of a way to tell people."

Beth instantly relaxed at his words and grinned at him. She plopped down onto his bed and patted the spot next to her.

"Well then. It's still early. So get over here Mr. Dixon." She gave him a sly smile and leaned back on her elbows.

"Yes ma'am." He covered her body with his and leaned down to kiss her.

Fifteen minutes and later and they were panting for breath. Beth's hair was mussed and her lips were swollen. She also had beard burn on her chin. Daryl knew he had marks on his chest from her kisses. They had made out like teenagers and Daryl had the strange urge to giggle. It was one he would never give into because a Dixon did not fucking giggle. Beth however, had no qualms about it. Her giggle gave him a feeling he could only identify as pure affection for the blonde underneath him.

Daryl pulled back and fixed his shirt. Beth did the same still smiling brightly.

"I could get used to this; waking up next to you."

For a moment Daryl panicked at her words. While he wasn't running from his feelings the idea of doing something so domestic scared him, though he would never admit to being afraid of anything. He didn't know how to be a boyfriend, if you can even call him that. He wasn't a boy, he was a man. Waking up together everyday wasn't something he had ever done or wanted to do. But then he remembered the way he felt this morning- happy and content. She was right. He could get used to it. And while that still scared him it would be worth it to feel like that.

However all he said was, "me too."

He held out a hand to help her up. Once she was standing he pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "I gotta go hunting. Be back in a few hours hopefully."

"Alright, see you tonight?" Her question was unsure and Daryl couldn't help but give her a small smile in return. It was nothing more than a twitch of his lips but he watched her relax slightly after he did. He gave her a nod and she started walking out of his cell. She tossed a smile over shoulder at him and disappeared.

Daryl let his arrow fly, nailing the squirrel to the tree. It was his last kill of the day. Finally fixing things with Beth had led to him to be able to fully concentrate on the hunt for the first time in a while. He had a string of squirrels and about six rabbits. A deer or boar would have been great but it was still a good haul.

He loved the woods. It felt great to get out the prison. He hated being cooped up in a cell but the perch just wasn't a good option. The perch may not have been the tiny cage he stayed in now, but there had been no privacy and with too many people now in the prison, it just wasn't working. So he gave in and moved into a cramped ugly cell that he had swore he would never see the inside of back before the turn. Out here in the open it was relatively quiet with the exception of the occasional groans of a walker. He didn't know how much he needed it until he was out here.

Once he was back inside the fences he headed to the spot where he usually prepared his kills. He had two squirrels done when he heard footsteps coming towards him. He didn't look up as Carol sat beside him and started helping him the way he had taught her. He was glad for the help. He hadn't seen much of her lately and hadn't been good company when he had.

"Figured you might need the help. That's if you don't mind." Daryl hated that her voice was hesitant and she had felt the need to ask. He must of been a real ass to everyone when Beth rejected him since previously Carol had always just came and helped him.

"Don't mind." He told her quietly. It was a few more minutes before she spoke again.

"You seem better today. You ever going to tell me what's been going on with you?" Daryl just shook his head and continued working.

Carol sighed at his stubbornness before trying again. "Is it the new woman, Emma? It all seemed to start after she got here."

"Does nobody pay attention but me?" Daryl mumbled the rhetorical question under his breath. Carol must have heard because she gave him a confused look. "I ain't interested and even if I was, she ain't interested in me or any other man around here," He explained

Her eyes lit up in understanding. "Well then. That makes more sense. It explains why she just laughed when Karen accused her of flirting with Tyreese. We all kind of thought she might be crazy for a moment." She gave a little laugh, probably remembering it differently, taking this new information into account. Daryl was hoping he had distracted her from her questions, but his hopes were shot when she narrowed her gaze at him, undeterred.

"So if not Emma then what? You've been been a miserable and grouchy ass."

"Just drop it!" He said, harsher than he intended. Making sure to soften his voice he continued. "It don't matter alright. Everything's good."

She stared at him for a moment, as if debating whether to push, but then she smiled and nudged his shoulder. "Fine. But act like that again and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Pshh. You wish." He said nudging her back.

He was pleased that things were back to normal between them. Carol was his closest friend and he didn't like hurting her. They spent the rest of the time working and she was chatting away like always. He was almost done with his last rabbit when he looked up and saw Beth walking out to the field with Asskicker on her hip. She always brought her out to Rick and Carl so they could take a break from farming and she could help with lunch. He couldn't help staring. He always loved watching her with Judy. She was such a natural. He could imagine her before the turn being the baby sitter that everyone wanted. Beth was using her hair to play with Judith, tickling her little face with the long strands. Her smile was absolutely breathtaking and Daryl was memorized.

"Earth to Daryl." Carol waved her hand in front of his face. He reluctantly tore his eyes away from Beth.

"Hmm?" Daryl hummed at her.

"I was saying that I'm going to take these inside." She gestured at the meat. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were daydreaming."

Daryl scoffed and waved her away. "Go on. Get outta here." He smirked at her, showing he was joking. Carol patted his head before walking away.

"Tell me something I don't know about you," Beth said to him.

They were in the guard tower. Beth was huddled in a pile of blankets on the floor while Daryl was standing and looking out into the night.

"Nothing much to tell." It was mostly true. There was a lot of bad things about his life that she didn't need to know. She had seen his scars but never asked about them. He was grateful because he didn't want to talk about them. His ugly past wasn't something he would ever want to talk about. How do you a tell a girl like Beth, who grew up with a loving family that his was anything but. That's Merle's verbal abuse was just about the closest he ever felt to being loved. You just didn't.

"Oh come on there's gotta be something. Like... what about relationships. Did you have any serious ones?"

Daryl shook his head. "No. No relationships."

"Well I mean you obviously weren't a virgin..." she trailed off, not knowing how to voice her question. Daryl got it though.

"You don't have to be in a relationship to have sex Greene."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I know that. I just thought... even your first time?"

Daryl nodded. "Yeah. Lost it in a bathroom bar on my 21st birthday. Don't remember much of it." He shrugged. He just remembers the smell of the dirty bathroom and the smell of cheap perfume. Well that, and that it was over embarrassingly fast. He's not looking at her so he doesn't know what she is thinking in that moment.

"Horror movies." Daryl says before Beth can respond. "I used to like watching horror movies. Good or bad ones, don't matter."

He turns to look at her and she is shaking her head, trying not to laugh and failing. He quirks an eyebrow. "Something funny about that?" He tries to sound offended but he can't keep the amusement out of his voice.

"Just imagining big, bad, Daryl Dixon sitting on his couch watching cheesy 80's horror movies." He laughs with her.

They spend the rest of his shift swapping stories. Beth tells him five stories for every one he tells her but she doesn't seem to mind. He's careful to keep it all light. Maybe one day he'll be able to tell her everything. If there's anyone worth sharing with, it's Beth. They go to their own cells, not wanting to risk being caught. Daryl can't help think that it feels wrong. That she should be sleeping beside him. He thinks maybe it might be time to tell Hershel.

**A/N: I loved the response to the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I hope you like this one as well. Review and let me know what you like and what you don't like. **

**:)**

**I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. The next update might be a little long in coming. Two dogs broke through my backyard fence and viciously attacked my dog. He fought back and defended our puppy well but was seriously injured. Thanks to him our puppy was completely unharmed. So that means I'm not only taking care of an almost 4 month old and an almost 3 year old but my hurt doggy too. Also my wisdom tooth is impacted so I might be unable to write for a few days next week. So I hope you all are patient with me. Lastly I'm tumblr if you want to check my blog out. Book-lover89 if you're interested. **


End file.
